A Day in The Life Of Serika
by ShateredLikeGlass
Summary: See what it's like for Serika living with her dads. Please R&R.
1. The Life of Serika

A/N: Okay, I got this idea from my own wired family. Okay, maybe not ALL my ideas, but a few. I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own gravitation. The only thing I won in this story is Serika Shindou-Uesugi.**

15 year** old **Serika Shindou-Uesugi rushed around her room in a baggy t-shirt that she couldn't take off until she found what she was looking for. After giving it a good 5 minute search she finally gave up. She cringed and looked towards her door. She sighed and got up.

Serika walked out to the kitchen to see her dad's having breakfast and drinking coffee. Serika put her hands on her hips, "Who did laundry last?" she asked.

"I did." Yuki said.

_/ Oh great. Just perfect. / _Serika said mentally. "Where did you put my bras? I can't find any of them!" Serika said in an aggravated tone.

"They still might be in basket." Yuki answered taking a sip of his coffee.

Serika sighed and walked into her parent's room. Sitting on the bed was a basket full of neatly folded clothes. She rummaged through the clothes until she found what she was looking for.

She walked back into her room to change. She slipped on a brown, v-neck, short sleeve t-shirt on. She grabbed her favorite pair of bell bottom jeans from her closet. They fit her nicely and showed off her almost perfect curves. She put on a sterling steal necklace that had a heart pendent on it. She put in a pair of hoop earrings that were a shinny silver.

She put her hair up in a neat straight ponytail and then stuck a clip in her hair to hold it up a bit. She put on mascara and blush.

Serika walked out of her room with her backpack on her shoulder. She walked into the kitchen and kissed her pink haired father on the cheek. She walked over to Yuki and gave him a hug.

"See you guys!" she yelled from the front door.

"Bye Serika! I love you!" Shuichi called to his daughter.

The two heard the door shut loudly. Yuki shook his head, "How many times have we told her to not slam that door?" he said.

"I lost count after the twentieth." Shuichi said with a smile.

DIVIDERDIVIDERDIVIDER

Serika twirled around in the warm weather as she walked to school. She loved warm weather. It always made her feel happy. She walked down the sidewalks of Japan happily by herself. Suddenly, she felt two arms lock with hers. Serika looked to one side to see her best friend Reika. On the other side was her other best friend Keina.

"Hey Serika!" Reika said cheerfully.

"Good morning." Serika said happily back.

"Hey! What about me!" Keina said snuggling Serika's arm.

"Good morning to you too!" Serika said laughing.

Serika was lucky to have two people she could trust. She was made fun of from a very early age because of the way she looked. She had one purple eye that was a little lighter than her pink-haired father. Her other eye was an emerald green. Her hair was a long and brunette.

People teased her. They called her names like mixie or mut. Every signal day she sat alone at lunch. It surprised Serika when Reika and Keina sat next to her and talked to her. Ever since that day, they were best friends.

Serika reached school. She walked to her locker and entered her lock combo. It didn't open. "Not again." Serika sighed. She pulled on her lock putting one foot on her locker. She pulled even harder. She flew backwards suddenly landing on somebody.

Serika opened her eyes to see who she was laying on top of. When she opened her eyes she sweat dropped, "Sorry about that Tashio." Serika said nervously.

Tashio was one of her close friends. They always seemed to share the awkward moments. Why? No one knew.

People in the hallway were staring at the two in the hallway. Serika stood up and helped Tashio up.

"Trouble with your lock again?" Tashio laughed.

Serika placed a hand behind her head and laughed, "Yeah. You guessed it." she said.

Tashio passed her and went over to her lock. He put in her lock combo and pulled it open with ease. Tashio turned to her and smiled.

"Why is it always so easy for you?" Serika asked sweat dropping.

"You just gotta know how to do it." he laughed. "Well, I gotta go to class. You better hurry up or you're gonna be late." he said. Before he walked away he gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

Serika felt her face go hot while she watched him walk away. She shook the feeling, grabbed her books from her locker and hurried to class.

At the end of the day, Serika gathered her backpack and books sighing in relief that it was Friday. She had planned to go to a big club with all her friends. She closed her locker and walked down the hallway. She walked out of the front doors of the school. Serika walked to her house alone.

"I'm home!" Serika yelled loudly as she entered the apartment. She dropped her backpack by the front door and took off her shoes. She ran to Yuki's study and barged in, "Hey dad. How was your day?" she asked hugging him from behind.

"Same as always." Yuki said.

Serika dropped her arms from Yuki, "Where's dad?" she asked.

"He's still at work. Why?" Yuki asked.

"I need to ask him a question." Serika said.

Yuki spun his chair around to look at his daughter, "What do you need to ask him?" Yuki asked raising an eyebrow.

"A question." Serika said smirking.

"Smartass." Yuki said turning his chair back around to his laptop.

"Takes one to know one." Serika said quickly leaving the room.

Serika went into the kitchen and grabbed the cordless phone. She dialed NG's number. It rang two times until Tohma picked it up.

"Hello, you've reached NG records." Tohma said.

"Hey Tohma. It's Serika. Is my dad in the middle of something?" Serika asked.

"Well, I would hope he would be working on their new album." Tohma chuckled.

"Can you put me through his direct line?" Serika asked.

"Of course Rika." Tohma said.

Serika was put through to the studio phone.

"Hello?" a rough voice said through the phone.

"Hey Mr.K. Is my dad their?" Serika asked.

"Yeah. Hold on a sec Rika." K said.

On the other line, Serika heard gunshots being fired. She sweat dropped hoping her father was still in one piece.

"Serika? Is that you? Are you okay? Did some boy break your heart?" Shuichi asked hastily. Everyone in the recording room sweat dropped at Shu's words. "Are you…." Shuichi was cut off by Serika.

"Dad! Listen to me. I have a question to ask you." Serika said a little peeved.

"What is it Serika?" Shuichi asked.

"Can I go to club with my friends tonight?" Serika asked.

"That depends…..who you goin with." Shuichi asked.

"The usual group. Tashio was gonna bring some of his friends too." Serika said.

"Isn't Tashio your boyfriend?" Shuichi teased. She heard snickers in the background.

"Dad! What the hell!" Serika yelled. Shuichi pulled the phone away from his ear. "Tashio is NOT my boyfriend!" Serika yelled.

Shuichi put the phone back up to his ear, "God, you have a temper like Yuki." Shuichi said.

"Shut up and answer my question." Serika said in a dangerous tone.

"What time are you leaving?"

"Around 7:30 and I don't know when I'll be back." Serika said.

"Yeah. You can go. I'm gonna lay down some rules though." Shuichi said. "No kissing or hugging."

"Goodbye dad." Serika said before she hung up the phone. She sighed out loud and looked at the clock. She walked back to Yuki's study and stuck her head in, "I'm gonna go take a shower." Serika said.

"Good. You smell." Yuki said smirking at his daughter.

"Jackass." Serika said narrowing his eyes.

Serika went into her parent's room and turned on the hot water. She knew exactly what she was going to wear. The only tricky part was how to slip out of the house with out the novelist knowing where she was going.

Yuki hated when she went out clubs. He'd always make her change her outfit if he knew where she was going.

Serika took a quick shower and scrunched her hair so it was wavy and straight. Her brunette curls spiraled down just to her mid back. She loaded her hair with gel so it would have that wet effect.

She went to her room with a towel wrapped around her chest. She closed the door behind her and looked for an outfit. She took out a white tank top that tied only around her neck. It exposed almost her entire back. She put on the same pair of jeans she had on earlier for school. She put on thin sweatshirt she bought from Hot Topic. On one side it said "Aww….somebody needs a hug." and on the other side it had a picture of Grr on it. She kept on the heart pendent and put in a pair of smaller hoop earrings that had Jack from Nightmare before Christmas dangling form the inside of them.

Her outfit was complete. She zipped up the sweatshirt trying to conceal her tank top.


	2. Trouble in the Clubs

A/N: Yay! Next Chapie! I can tell I'm gonna have fun writing this next chapter. I have SO many ideas. Once again, I thank my family.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravi. or any of the characters. I only own Serika. **

DIVIDERDIVIDERDIVIDER

Serika peeked out her bedroom door. She crept quietly to her fathers study. She peered through the door to see Yuki busily working on his next novel. She started to walk past the door.

"Serika, get in here." Yuki called out still looking at his bright laptop screen.

Serika sighed and opened the door, "You wanted me?" she said.

"Get in here and sit down." Yuki said still not taking his eyes of the computer.

Serika came into the study and sat in the chair on the other side of the desk. Yuki stopped typing and looked at his daughter, "What are you trying to be so quiet about?" Yuki asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing. " Serika said too innocently.

"Nothing my ass." Yuki said looking back at his laptop. "Where are you going."

"Movies with some friends." Serika said leaning back in the chair.

"Really?" Yuki said looking back up at his daughter. Yuki held a stare at his daughter making her squirm in her seat.

"Yes." Serika said.

"Can I see what you're wearing?" Yuki said in an intimidating tone.

"I'm wearing what I wore for school." Serika said.

"Learn how to lie brat." Yuki said with a grin.

"Damnit." Serika muttered.

"Now, show me what you're wearing." Yuki said demandingly.

Serika rolled her eyes and stood up. Yuki twirled his chair around to the side. Serika unzipped the sweatshirt to reveal the tank top.

Yuki smiled a bit, "Have fun with your friends tonight."

Serika cocked her head to the side, "What?" she asked.

"Go and have fun." Yuki said still smiling.

Serika smiled brightly and through her arms around her blonde father, "Thanks dad! I love you sooooo much!" Serika said happily.

"Yeah, yeah. Now get off." Yuki said.

Serika let go of her father and swiftly left the room. She looked in the fridge and grabbed some pear flavored apple sauce. She grabbed a spoon form the drawer and took of the top.

She looked at the clock as she stuck a spoon full of apple sauce in her mouth. It was 5:43. While she was eating her apple sauce she remembered that she had to put on some make-up.

She hurriedly ate the food and started to run to her room. She slid on the hallway wood floor and stopped perfectly at her bedroom door. She went over to the mirror and grabbed her eyeliner, mascara, and blush out of her make up bag. She applied the eyeliner and then the mascara. Last, she put on blush. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled.

Once again she walked out of her room and to the sofa. She turned on the T.V. and flipped through the many channels.

"I'm home!" an over-hyper singer said as her burst into the apartment.

"Hi dad." Serika said casually.

Shuichi took off his shoes and dropped his backpack by the front door. He walked into the living room and sat by his daughter, "How's my favorite girl?" he asked.

"Just fine." Serika answered.

Shuichi amazed Serika at times. He acted so much like a child himself. He was emotional, hyper, and above all loud. Sometimes Serika couldn't figure out why Yuki would want to marry someone like Shuichi. She figured it had to be **a lot** of love. Shuichi got up and ran to Yuki's study.

"Yuki!" Shuichi yelled.

"Get off me! I'm working!" Yuki yelled.

Serika sighed at all the commotion down the hall.

"I want to spend time with you tonight while Serika's out." Serika heard her overly excited father say.

"No." Yuki said firmly.

"Please Yuki! I'll make it worth your while." Shuichi said.

Serika sweat dropped, "Your daughter is in the other room here!" she yelled.

Shuichi laughed and gave Yuki a quick kiss. Shuichi left the study followed by Yuki. The two went into the kitchen to find something to eat.

Serika got up and also went to the kitchen. She jumped up on the counter and crossed her legs. She crossed her arms over her chest, "You two need to remember you have a daughter that can hear every word you say." Serika said.

"Get off my counters." Yuki commanded.

"Make me." Serika said sticking out her tongue.

Yuki and Serika held a glare at each other. If it was one thing Serika learned from Yuki, it was his glare.

Serika gave up and jumped down off the counter top. When Yuki turned his back Serika jumped back to her original spot on the counter. Shuichi laughed as Yuki rolled his eyes.

"I hate teenagers." Yuki grumbled putting left over chicken in the microwave.

"I hate grumpy fathers." Serika retorted.

Serika didn't have a good relationship with the author. She really didn't talk to him much. They went out to dinner occasionally, but Serika let her father's do the talking.

When Serika was littler, Shuichi would tell her how much he changed when she had entered his life. He smiled more and cut back on the smokes. Serika always wanted to spend time with Yuki, but she never had the courage to ask if he wanted to go somewhere.

Serika looked at the clock. It was now 6:34. Serika wanted to go out so badly. What was she suppose to do for another hour? Serika looked at her dads. They were hugging each other gently rocking back and forth. Serika saw their family as perfect.

DIVDERDIVIDERDIVIDER

It was soon time to go. Serika got some money from Shuichi. There was a knock at the door. Serika put on her black and white Airwalks and opened the door to see Keina and Reika.

Serika smiled, "What's our ride?" Serika asked.

"One of Tashio's friends has a hot Ferrari drop top." Keina said.

Yuki and Shuichi's face fell. They gave each other a glance of worry.

"Sweet. See you guys late tonight!" Serika said before rushing out the door.

"Dro—drop top." Shuichi said.

"Sixteen year old." Yuki said.

"Oh my god." the two said in unison.

DIVIDERDIVIDERDIVIDER

"What's your name my dear?" Tashio's friend said watching Serika get in from the rearview mirror.

"Serika." Serika answered.

"Well, hang on. By the way, the name's Takatoshi. You can call me Toshi." he said.

Shuichi watched out the window as the 16 year old revved the engine. He took off from the street. Shuichi turned around the see Yuki dressed in all black.

"Where are you going?" Shuichi asked raising an eyebrow.

"Go get ready and come with me." Yuki said.

DIVIDERDIVIDERDIVIDER

Everyone finally got to the club and were let in by the bouncer. When they entered the club, Serika's song came on. It was Party Starter by Will Smith.

All three of them raced to the dance floor. They made up dance routines to go against other groups. The song ended and the three of them were going to go to the bar and get a drink. Even though they were only 15, Serika had connections to Eiri Yuki and Shuichi Shindou.

The three started to walk when a group stopped them, "You guys think you're so hot. You guys aren't _anything_." one girl said in a snotty way.

"Then how about we have a challenge. We'll have a dance off." Serika said.

"We don't dance with amateurs." one girl said.

"All talk and no action. I knew it." Serika said.

"Fine. We'll do it. Winner has to leave and find another club to go to." the head girl said.

Serika told the D.J to play a specific song. The song she picked was "Break It Off" by: Sean Paul and Rihanna.

Since Serika picked the song, the other team got to start off. The music started and a crowd gathered around them in a large circle. The girls were good, but Serika knew they were better. It came time for their turn.

Serika was doing moves while the other two girls did a summersault while hanging on to each others hands to switch spots. Serika moved back while the other two moved up.

Yuki and Shuichi walked into the club with sunglasses on. They saw the huge circle then Serika go spinning up into the air like a cheerleader.

They looked at each other and decided to go in the circle to get a better view. They saw Serika and her other friends doing a dance off with what looked to be a bunch of rich snobs.

They were impressed with how well the two teams danced. It came up for Serika's team again. The two girls in the back did back-hand springs while Serika did one down the middle. When the two girls landed on the side of Serika they slid over and got down on the ground making a V with their legs.

Serika ran and did a flip through the girls' legs and pointing to the other team. It was amazing. At the end of the song Shuichi and Yuki went back to the back of the club trying to blend in with the large crowd.

"Okay everybody! If you though this team was better, THAN LET ME HEAR YOU!" he yelled.

A spot light went on the rich snob's team. The cheer was small and not energetic. The girls made a face of disgust towards Serika.

"Okay. If you think this team was better, LET ME HEAR YOU!" the D.J. said.

The crowd went nuts. Serika walked up to the other girls, "Beat it." she said. The girls left tripping on the way out.

The music started up again. Tashio came up to Serika on the dance floor, "Great job!" he said hugging Serika.

"Thanks!" Serika said.

"Would you care to dance?" Tashio asked.

"But, it's not a slow song." Serika said.

"That's what makes it fun." Tashio said smiling seductively.

Serika smiled back. The two began to grind together. Yuki growled at the sight. Shuichi looked at him, "Calm down. If it gets any further, we'll step in." he said.

After dancing with Tashio the group went to the bar. They ordered shots. Strangers soon joined them. Tashio pulled Serika a side and whispered in her ear.

Serika smiled and kissed Tashio heatedly. Yuki and Shuichi's eyes were wide. They watched as Serika and Tashio walked back to the bar. Serika laid on the bar top.

"What the hell is she doing!" Yuki yelled angrily.

"She wouldn't." Shuichi said.

Serika pulled her top up a little past her navel. The bartender poured some tequila in her navel and Tashio licked it up.

Yuki stormed over and pulled Tashio away from his daughter. He pulled Serika's shirt down and dragged her out of the club.


	3. Happy Family

A/N: Ooooo….Serika's in trouble. Ha-ha. Well, hope you enjoy this next chapter. By the way…thanks to ANYONE who reviews my stories. It means a great deal to me. Thanks sooo much!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravi. Yada yada yada. **

DIVIDERDIVIDERDIVIDER

Serika's POV

I sat in the back of my dad's precious car in silence. The whole car was silent actually. No one made a sound.

I'm not mad that I got caught. Oh no, that's not the reason. I'm pissed because I got dragged out of the club by my parents. What the hell were they even doing there in the first place?!

We got home. I wanted to just go to bed, but they told me to sit on the couch. I sat down. They sat down on the opposite side of me.

"What the hell were you thinking?" my blonde haired father asks me.

I sit in silence.

"Answer me Serika." he says in a harsh tone.

"I _was _having fun." I say.

"You can have fun but on some levels Serika!" Yuki shouts at me.

"Serika, you are way too young to be bumping and grinding or having someone lick something off of you." Shuichi says to me seriously.

"Why were you even there?!" I shout. "You really can't trust me?!" I say a little hurt.

"That's not why we were there." Yuki says to me. "We were worried something would happen to you."

"So in other words, you thought I would do something stupid? Is that it?!" I yell.

"We didn't want you to get hurt! We care and loved you very much Serika." Shuichi says with tears in his eyes.

"You're not even my real parents so stop pretending you are!!" I yell losing my temper.

Both of them look not only hurt, but sad. I scold myself mentally for saying something that stupid. I love them more than anything. Why was I so stupid?

Before I lose it, I get up and walk to my bedroom slamming the door behind me. I start to cry as I think about what I said. I feel so bad. It's not like I _meant_ to. When I get mad, things just slip out.

I get out of my clothes and change into my Pj's. I fall on to my bed still crying. I still cannot believe what I said.

End of Serika's POV

DIVIDERDIVIDERDIVIDER

Shuichi's POV

I stand outside my daughter's door listening to her cry. Yuki already slammed the door to his study to work all night. I knock softly on the door and open it. I see Serika's face buried in a pillow. I sit on her bed and start to rub her back.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it! I love you!" she said hugging me tightly.

I embrace her back and shush her. I pull her back to look at her. I push some lose bangs out of her delicate eyes. "It's okay Serika. We all say things we don't mean." I say smiling at her.

I wipe away one of her tears. "We do things that we don't think about at the time. Me and your father understand that fact. We understand that it's hard being a teenager. We went through it. We made mistakes and we made stupid decisions. We decided to let it go because we understand." I say reassuringly.

She smiles at me, "Even though you can be a total spaz, you're the best dad in the world."

I hug her again. I pull her back again, "Ya know, your father is taking a day off tomorrow. You should spend the day with him." I say grinning.

"No way. He probably won't even talk to me." Serika says sadly.

"He will. He loves you a lot. He won't hate you if that's what you were getting at." I say looking at her.

She focuses her eyes to the floor, "Serika." I say.

"Okay fine. I'll spend my day with him. But if says no…."

"He won't, trust me." I say with a smile. I tuck her in and give her a kiss on the forehead. I leave the room turning off the light behind me.

End of Shuichi's POV

DIVIDERDIVDERDIVIDER

The next morning Serika woke up to the intense sunlight shinning through her curtains. She sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes.

She quietly got up and pocked her head out the door. She heard no noise. She walked down to her parents room and peered in. the bed was neatly made. She walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

After her shower she got dressed and walked into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and grabbed some pear flavored apple sauce. She opened the drawer and grabbed a spoon. She peeled off the top. She picked it up and leaned against the counter.

"When did you get up?" a voice said from behind her.

Serika jumped spilling the apple sauce on the front of her. "Damnit! I just showered!" Serika yelled.

She looked up to see the author standing in the doorway leaning against it with a cigarette in-between his fingers.

Serika looked down, "Hey dad." she said. Tears started to fall out of her eyes just thinking about what happened last night. "I'm sorry about last night." she said sobbing gently.

Yuki walked up to his daughter putting out his cigarette in an ashtray. He picked up her chin and wiped away some of her tears, "No matter what, I'll always love you and you'll always be my little Serika." he said with a smile.

Serika smiled and sniffed, "I love you dad." she said hugging him.

"Get off of me! You're covered in apple sauce!" the blonde yelled.

"That's why I'm hugging you!" Serika giggled. She giggled and ran off to the shower.

She quickly finished and got dressed….again. She walked out of the bathroom tying up her hair in a neat ponytail. She sat on the couch next to her blonde father. "I was thinking we should do something together today." Serika said.

"Actually, Shuichi said that all of us should go somewhere today as a family." Yuki said.

"Really! Awesome!" Serika yelled. Serika looked around, "By the way, where is the pink haired idiot?" Serika asked.

"He stopped by Hiro's place for a visit." Yuki said. "Hey, where did you learn to dance like that?" Yuki asked looking at his daughter.

"Me and my friends always practice. That's why we go to the clubs." Serika said.

"It was actually pretty cool." Yuki said.

When Shuichi got home, the family left to have a day together. They went to the amusement park and out to lunch. They stopped a various stores. Then they went to the mall. Serika couldn't be happier. She was out with her family bonding with them for real.

Once they got home, all of them were exhausted. They all plopped down on the couch to watch a movie together. They decided to watch Stay Alive.

Shuichi and Serika were huddled under a blanket together while Yuki sat with his legs curled. Serika and Shuichi kept jumping.

"Can't you two sit still?" Yuki asked annoyed. He smiled as he looked at his lover and daughter. Their eyes were wide with fear and the blanket was pulled up to there noses. It was what he always wanted. A perfect, happy family.


	4. Thanksgiving

A/N: Okay, this is going to be my favorite chapter yet! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravi.**

DIVIDERDIVIDERDIVIDER

Over the next few months, the family became tighter and tighter. They had more laughs than before. Serika would come home from school and work in Yuki's study on homework while the author typed away.

Shuichi was giving Serika voice lessons and took her to the studio more than he did before.

It came time for Thanksgiving. The Shindou-Uesugi household decided to have family get together. The day came around. Everyone was busy cleaning, cooking, and getting ready. Serika looked in the mirror and fixed her make-up. Serika walked out of her bedroom and heard the door-bell ring.

"Serika! Can you get that?" Yuki called form the kitchen.

"Sure thing dad." she said. She ran over to the door and opened it to see Tohma, Tatshua, Mika and Ryuichi.

"Hi you guys! Come on in!" Serika said. They all stepped inside taking off their shoes.

"Every time I see you get bigger and bigger." Tats said hugging his niece.

"Hi Tats." she said hugging back.

"My, my how you've grown." Mika said hugging Serika.

"I haven't seen you in forever!" Serika said hugging Mika back.

Serika looked over and saw Tohma. She let go of Mika and walked over to Tohma, "Hey Tohma." she said hugging him.

Tohma pulled her back to get a better look at Serika, "God. I remember when you were only 9 years old. Just look at you now." Tohma said smiling.

"Uggh….I was so ugly when I was 9!" Serika said shivering.

"Serika! Good to see you NaNoDa!"

"Ryu! Oh my gosh I haven't seen you in forever!" She said hugging the hyper singer.

"Don't forget Kumagoru!" he said.

"How could I?" Serika said hugging the stuffed rabbit.

Everyone started to talk. Serika and Mika were taking about clothes and that they have to go shopping again.

The door-bell rang again. Serika walked over to the door and opened it, "Hi Hiro!" she yelled latching on to him.

Hiro picked her up and swung her around setting her on the ground again, "How have you been Rika?" he asked smiling.

"Great! How have you been? Heard you guys sold a lot of copies of your new album." Serika said elbowing Hiro playfully.

"You bet we did." Hiro said.

Serika closed the door behind Hiro. Shuichi hugged his best friend happily. Everyone once again started talking. Tats, Hiro, and Shuichi were on the couch watching football. Yuki and the others were in the kitchen talking.

Serika eyes the turkey. Her dad had started to pour a marinade over it. She hadn't eaten anything all day and was starving.

"It still needs to cook Serika. I know you're hungry, but damn." Tats said walking up from behind Serika.

"Shut up! I didn't eat anything all frickin' day!" she yelled. "Dad! How long is it gonna be?" Serika whined.

"At least two more hours." Yuki answered.

"What?! I'm gonna die of starvation!" Serika said.

"Than eat something Serika. I don't wanna hear it." Yuki said aggravated.

Serika mumbled something under her breath and left the spot at the kitchen counter.

The door-bell rang again and Serika answered it. Standing in the doorway was Mr. K, Sakano, Fujisaki were all standing at the door.

They stepped in and greeted each other. The group all sat and mingled. Soon the turkey was done and ready.

Serika rushed to the table and took a seat in-between Tats and Hiro. Seika watched as Yuki set the turkey on the table. She licked her lips and was about to pull a piece of dark meat of when she felt a hard slap on her hand.

Serika pulled her hand back and looked at her blonde father, "Ow! What the hell was that for?!" she yelled.

"Wait until we say grace and sit down." he said.

"Bastard." Serika muttered.

Everyone took their places at the table. "Who's gonna say grace?" Shuichi asked looking around the table/

"How about Serika." Yuki said grinning evilly at his daughter.

"No! You remember what happened last year! I said um like 10 times, uh like 12 times, and like like 30 times!" she whined.

"Well, then I guess we don't eat." the author said tauntingly.

Serika narrowed her eyes at her father, "I hate you." she said.

Everyone grabbed hands and bowed their heads. "Dear God we thanks you for this wonderful food. We….uh….are thankful…..we….uh…are a happy…..uh…well, for family….a happy family and that we umm…have wonderful friends who care for us dearly. Uh….amen." Serika said.

"Amen." everyone else said.

People started to pass for around the table. Serika dove into the turkey. She put a bunch on her plate.

"Fatty." Tats said smirking.

"Shut up before I fork your eyes out." Serika growled.

"So, Serika how's school?" Tohma asked form across the table.

"It's going great! I'm passing all my classes and getting almost all straight A's!" Serika answered.

"That's good." Tohma said.

"You got a boyfriend?" Hiro said nudging Serika's sighed.

Serika blushed, "Maybe." she said.

"She does. They are very close." Yuki said looking at his daughter with serious eyes.

"Lemme guess, my bro walked in on you and your boyfriend making out. Am I right?" Tats said smirking.

"No! That's not it." Serika said quietly.

"I think it's cute. They always hug when they see each other. They goof off with one another. They even did the whole Lady and the Tramp thing with the noodle." Shuichi said with big sparkly eyes.

"Aww! How sweet!" Everyone said.

"Shut up!" Serika yelled taking a bite of turkey.

The phone began to ring. Serika got up and picked up the cordless. "Hello?"

"Hey honey. Happy Thanksgiving." Tashio said from the other line.

"Same to you." Serika said blushing.

"Is your family there?" Tashio asked.

"Yeah. We were actually just eating." Serika answered. She looked back at the table to see Tats turn around and wrap his arms around himself to make it look like he was making out with someone. Serika threw a napkin at him. Everyone started to laugh.

"Sounds like you're having fun. I'll let you go. I miss you." Tashio said.

"I miss you too." Serika said.

"Aww!" Hiro, Shuichi and Tats said in unison.

Serika heard Tashio laugh, "It's not funny!" she yelled.

"Well, I best be going. Love you." Tashio said.

"Love you too." Serika said blushing even more than before. She hung up the phone and sat back down.

"Aww! Me and Kuma think that's so sweet!" Ryu chimed in.

"Yeah, yeah." Serika muttered.

After everyone was done eating, Serika stayed behind to clean the table. Tats helped her so she would get done faster.

After the two were done, they went out to the living room to join the others. They all sat and talked and shared stories.

Serika looked around the room. Everyone seemed so happy. Laughing, talking. She would have never had this with her old parents.

Serika got up and walked to her room. She opened her closet and grabbed the game Gestures. She walked back out into the living room.

"Are we ready to play?" Serika asked holding up the box.

It was a tradition to play Gestures during any holiday parties. Everyone picked teams. One team was made up of: Shuichi, Fujisaki, Tats, Mr. K, and Tohma. The other team was made up of: Yuki, Hiro, Ryu, Sakano, Mika, and Serika.

"Okay, since you guys have one more teammate, we go first." Shuichi said.

Shuichi set up the automated timer and slipped the cards in. Before he set it up he turned to his team, "Who's going first?" he asked.

"I am!" Tats yelled jumping up.

He started the timer and read the first card. He began to act out flying a kite.

"Flying a kite!" K shouted.

Tats read the next card and began to act out wave. He waved his hand back and forth.

"Hello!" Shuichi blurted out.

Serika laughed.

Tats rolled his eyes and began to act surfboarding.

"Wave!" Fujisaki said.

Tats read the next card and smirked towards Serika. He did the same thing he did at the table while Serika was talking to Tashio.

"Kissing." Tohma said smiling.

Tats stopped the timer. Their team had gotten all of the cards right. Yuki's team was up next. They decided that Serika was up because she was the youngest.

Serika set up the timer and put the cards in. She started the timer and read the first card. She began to play the guitar.

"Guitar!" Hiro yelled.

Serika read the next card. She laughed and put a hand over her heart. She fell to the ground.

"Heart attack." Yuki said casually.

Serika sprang back up and read the next card. She looked puzzled for a moment but then got an idea. She acted like she held a wine glass and poured something into the glass.

"Wine." Mika said.

Serika moved her hands in circles as to say you're so close.

"Wine glass." Sakano said.

Serika motioned her hands even faster.

"Champaign!" Ryu yelled happily.

Serika smiled and read the next card. Serika made her pointer finger and middle finger into a V shape. She pulled back an invisible rope and closed her one eye as if she was aiming for something.

"Slight-shot." Sakano said.

Serika looked at the next card. She started to do hopscotch. Yuki called out hopscotch and Serika stopped the timer.

The game was now timed and the heat was on. Serika always laughed at how seriously this game was taken.


	5. Thanksgiving Part 2

A/N: Believe it or not….my family seems to take Charades seriously. It's quite funny actually. Well, I hope you enjoy this next chapter. It's a funny one!!

**Disclaimer: The usual --**

DIVIDERDIVIDERDIVIDER

The tie breakers were always the rounds Serika loved the most. Two people from each team got up instead of one person from only one of the teams. Together, those two people have to act out a word. The first team that shouts it out first wins the game.

Serika and Ryu went up for their team and Shuichi and Tats went up for their team. They drew the cards and started the timer.

Serika and Shuichi read the first card. Serika began to bat her eyes at Ryu and Shuichi laughed silently and placed a flirty hand on Tats shoulder.

"Flirting." Yuki said.

Serika and Shuichi read the next card. Serika and Shuichi looked up from the card and narrowed their eyes at one another.

Serika and Shuichi both grabbed their partner's arms running as fast they could to the most open part of Yuki's house.

"Follow my lead." Serika said to Ryu.

"You're really strong." Ryu said sweat dropping.

Shuichi and Serika got to the open part of Yuki's living room. Ryu and Tats both looked over at their partners and began to smile. They all began to walk down a pretend runway.

"Model!" K shouted.

Serika and Shuichi raced back to the timer and looked at the next card. Serika's eyes widened. She looked at Ryu and put her hands on top of each other. Ryu copied her and Serika began to run. Shuichi watched without doing anything.

Everyone watched in amazement as Serika jumped on Ryu's hands and pushed off with one foot and flipped landing in a perfect splits. The room was silent.

"Cheerleading." Hiro yelled.

Everyone looked at him.

"What? Did I get it wrong?" Hiro asked.

Serika burst out laughing. The game ended shortly. Everyone began to talk about memories. They brought up when Serika hit Tats in the balls with a baseball bat. Everyone remembered Tats falling to the ground holding himself rolling back and forth.

Everyone laughed at how impatient Serika was and always did things without help. They reminisced on when Yuki and Shuichi had brought Serika home and kept it a secret until people came over to visit.

Everyone was talking and catching up on things about work while Serika flipped through cannels on T.V.

"Hey you guys." Serika said.

Everyone seemed to ignore her and kept on with their conversations.

"Hello, you guys!" Serika yelled.

Once again, no one paid attention.

"HEY! EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Serika yelled.

The room when quite. Everyone looked at Serika. A once angry expression on her face turned into a happy one.

"Who wants pumpkin pie?" she asked happily. Everyone sweat dropped looking at the girl.

"She has such a big voice on her." Hiro said.

"You got that right." Shuichi said.

"Why don't you go cut the pie." Yuki said.

"You got it!" Serika said jumping up from her spot on the floor. She ran to the kitchen and slid on the floor to the refrigerator. She pulled the door open and grabbed the pie.

She set it on the counter and walked over to the drawer with all the knifes. She grabbed a pie knife and walked briskly back to the pie. She began to slice the pie into reasonable sizes.

Serika walked out to the living room to ask who wanted a piece. She put the pieces on plates and served them.

She grabbed the last piece for herself and sat on the floor next to Ryuichi. She looked at him and smiled.

Ryu sat happily on the floor eating his pie with big eyes and a smile on his face. Serika laughed and began to eat her own piece. She caught herself looking around the room looking at everyone's smiling faces. Even Yuki had a small satisfied grin on his face.

"Rika? Is there something wrong?" Ryu asked.

Serika snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the curious singer next to her. "Don't worry. I'm fine. Just….thinking." Serika said with a smile.

"Are you thinking about Tashio?" Tats said from across the room.

Serika blushed, "No." she said quietly.

"I bet you were!" Tats yelled.

"Was not!"

"Were too."

"Was not!"

"Were too!"

"Was…"

"Shut up!" Yuki yelled interrupting Serika.

Serika glared at Tats who smiled evilly, "Were too."

Serika dipped three fingers in the whip cream on her pie and smeared it on Tatshua's face.

"Serika!" Shuichi yelled.

"Oh that's it little girl." Tats said. He smeared whip cream on Serika's face.  
Before they knew it both of them were kicked outside by Yuki. Serika sat with her back up against the apartment door.

"This must look so odd." Serika said.

"I can't believe he kicked his own brother out!" Tats said.

"_I_ can't believe he kicked his own _daughter _out." Serika said.

After a while Yuki let them both back in. The night dragged on. Soon, it was 1:00 in the morning. Everyone left and Serika sighed. She was beat.

"Well, that was really fun. I'm gonna go to bed." Serika said yawning.

"Okay Serika. Goodnight." Yuki said.

Shuichi hugged his daughter tightly, "Good night baby!" he said.

"Good night dad." Serika said rolling his eyes.


	6. Problems Sometimes Return

A/N: Okay….these chapters may be a bit short. I wrote them on regular paper so…yeah. I got grounded off the computer for a week. Sorry this took me so long. .

Serika rolled over in bed and groaned. Her eyes fluttered open. She looked at the clock and sighed. Serika uncovered herself and swung her slender legs over the edge of the bed.

She got out of bed and pulled on her robe. Serika tied it close and walked to her window to open her curtains. She saw snow on the streets, sidewalks, and buildings. It sparkled like diamonds in the intense winter sunlight.

She walked out of her bedroom into the kitchen. She sat at the table and let her head fall on top of it.

Shuichi and Yuki, who were in the kitchen, looked at each other then back at their daughter.

"Didn't sleep?" Yuki asked casually cracking an egg in a frying pan.

"Not with you two having one of your midnight escapades." Serika muttered picking her head.

"What's that suppose to mean!" Shuichi yelled defensively.

"You know exactly what I mean! I kept hearing oh god….oh! I heard that until 4:30 in the morning! 4:30!" Serika yelled.

Serika laughed lightly as Shuichi's face lit up brighter than Rudolph's nose. "It's okay. I won't tell." Serika said.

The trio heard a light knocking at the door. Yuki walked to the door and answered it.

"Is our daughter here? We were told this was the address." a woman with emerald eyes asked.

Serika started to walk towards the door, "Who is it dad?' she asked. She walked up to the door. Her face fell and her eyes widened, "M-mom….d-dad?" she said.

"Serika! We found you!" the woman yelled happily. She pushed past the author and embraced her daughter.

Serika kept her arms at her sides, "Why are you here." Serika said dangerously.

DIVIDERDIVIDERDIVIDER

Everyone went to sit on the couch. Serika's biological father put papers on Yuki's coffee table.

"What the hell are these?" Yuki asked.

"We want out daughter back." Serika's real father said.

"You can't do that! We've had her for 6 years! She is our family! We adopted her legally!" Shuichi yelled.

"We never signed the adoption papers. She is still our daughter!" Sadie (Serika's real mother) yelled.

"You weren't there to sign the papers! You just left her there!" Shuichi said starting to cry.

Yuki placed a hand on Shu's back and began to rub in gently. Mr. Nagasaki (Serika's real father) made a face of disgust.

"You fags need to get away from my daughter!" Mr. Nagasaki yelled.

"Shut the hell up!" Serika yelled crying. "I don't want to go with you! I love it here!"

"You don't have a choice. Get dressed and start packing your things. If you refuse we go to court." Sadie said.

"Then I guess we go to court." Yuki said.

DIVIDERDIVIDERDIVIDER

The court date finally came around. Shuichi was pale. He couldn't believe this! He had to try and be strong.

Yuki looked at Shuichi. His eyes showed so much fear and sadness. Yuki grabbed his lovers hand and smiled at him.

The case started. The judge first called on Serika's biological parents.

"Why do you think you should get to have your daughter again?" the judge asked.

"We brought her into this world. Things started to get bad so we put her up for adoption. We put her in adoption to keep her safe. We wanted to protect her. We did not sign any papers for her release." Mr. Nagasaki said.

The judge nodded and looked over at Yuki.

"We've cared for Serika 6 years going on 7. We've given her a good life and a good home. We have never mistreated her and given her all of our love." Yuki said.

After hearing what both sides had to say, the judge was finally ready to make his ruling after two long hours.

"After hearing what both sides had to say, in the event of legal documents not being signed for the finalized adoption of Serika, the Nagasaki's are granted custody of her." the judge said.

Shuichi broke out into tears as Serika ran out of the court room in hysterics. Serika sank to the floor in tears.

"Shuichi, we should go say goodbye to Serika." Yuki said with tears in his own eyes.

Serika heard Shuichi and Yuki come out of the court room. She jumped up to hug her crying pink haired father.

"I don't want to go! I love you so much!" Serika said between hard sobs.

"I love you too, Serika." Shuichi said crying harder.

Serika went over to Yuki next and encircled his waist with his arms, "I love you dad." Serika cried into his shirt.

"I can't believe I'm saying goodbye." Yuki said letting tears fall out of his eyes.

"Get away form my daughter!" Mr. Nagasaki yelled angrily. He pulled Serika away.

"No! I don't want to go!" Serika wailed.

"Serika!" Shuichi cried. Yuki held Shuichi close as they watched their daughter get dragged away by her biological parents.

DIVIDERDIVIDERDIVIDER

On the way back to Yuki apartment, all Shuichi could do was cry. He missed his daughter. He loved her so much.

"Shuichi." Yuki said.

Shuichi looked at Yuki with wet, sad eyes, "What?" Shu asked.

"Serika gets what she wants. I know her; she'll do anything to get to live with us again. I've seen her sneaky side. She will be with us again."

Soon, Shuichi and Yuki arrived home. Shuichi went to go take a shower while Yuki typed on his computer. It was too quiet now that Serika was gone.


	7. New Home Life

A/N: Well….again…sry if this chappie is short. Well, this chapter was the one my friends seemed to like the most. Don't know why though. Hope you enjoy!

Serika's P.O.V

I refused to talk even the slightest bit to my real parents. They asked me questions like, "How's school?" All I did was grunt. I could tell my father was losing his patience. I resisted the urge to laugh.

"What's wrong Serika? Aren't you happy to see us?" my mom asks me.

"No." I say simply. I have no regrets.

"Come on Serika. Let's be a big happy family." my father says cheerfully.

"Let's not and say we are." I say rolling my eyes.

"What did they do to my baby?" my mom says sadly.

"_They _did _everything _good. _They_ loved me. _They_ gave me a good home. _They didn't _put me up for adoption." I replied.

"Don't be smart Serika. W did that for your own good." my father says.

"I bet you did." I shoot back. Don't give me that shit. I think to myself. How is putting me up for adoption for my own good?! Bastard.

As we pull up to the house, I wince. It's in a bad neighborhood. I see strange men walking around. The house itself looks like shit.

It's small and run down. One window is boarded up. There are multiple patches on the siding of the outside walls. The roof looks like it is ready to cave in at any minuet. I gotta get out of here!

I get out of the car. As my parents open the house door, I am greeted by the smell of urine, beer, and stale cigarettes. Help me! I scream mentally.

My dad leads me to my room. As he opens the door, I refrain from gagging. I can see mold on the mattress of the bed and on the walls. I step in and walk over to the lone dresser. I open it and grunt in disgust. A spider's web is made inside of it. I close it immediately.

"This will be your room from now on darling." my mom says.

"Gee, thanks." I say sarcastically. "Can I have some privacy?" I ask.

"Of course." my dad says. He shuts the door behind him.

I make a mad dash for the window. AS I reach it I noticed what looks to be small white strings. As I get closer I find out that it is not strings I see, its maggots. I grit my teeth and proceed to open the window.

Making sure the coast is clear, I run. I keep running not knowing where I'm going. I ignore the people (mostly guys) hollering at me. As I start to run faster some guys quickly grab me and pull me into an ally way.

/Oh God. / I think. /Please no. /

End of Serika's P.O.V

DIVIDERDIVIDERDIVIDER

Yuki's P.O.V

I can't stand seeing Shuichi cry. It makes me sad and all annoys the hell out of me. He's been crying since Serika's hearing. I sip on some straight scotch watching home movies of Serika and our family. I groan as the phone rings.

As I look at the caller ID, my eyes widen. It's Serika. "Hello?" I ask.

"Dad...please come get me." she cries over the phone.

"Where are you?" I asked worriedly although I try not to show it.

"I'm at 80th and 95th street." she chokes out.

"I'll be there in a minute." I say hanging up. I grab my car keys and put on my shoes. I rush out my door.

End of Yuki's P.O.V

I came out of the bedroom when I hear the door slam. I walk down the hallway expecting to be greeted by Yuki. Instead I'm greeted by silence. I sigh as me eyes begin to fill with tears again. Why is everyone leaving me?! I scream in my head. I hate to be alone and want comfort from Yuki, but he's not here. I pick up the phone and dial Yuki's cell number.

"Hello?" a distressed voice says.

"Yuki, where are you?" I ask.

"I'm going to pick Serika up at 80th and 95th street." Yuki says.

It takes me a minute before I realize the address. It's a very bad neighborhood where a lot of crimes take place.

"WHY?!" I yell in sudden panic. "WHAT HAPPENED?! IS SHE OKAY?"

"Shuichi, I don't know!" Yuki yells at me sounding frustrated.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?!" I yell starting to cry again.

"Stop yelling! I know you're scared. I am too. I'll call you when I find her." he says before he hangs up.

I break down falling to the floor in tears. I can't believe that's where her parents took her.

End of Shuichi's P.O.V

DIVIDERDIVIDERDIVIDER

Yuki's P.O.V

I start to look for the location Serika gave me. I find the streets. This place looks dangerous for a fuckin' 15 year old. What kind of place does her parents live? Every time I think about that bastard of a father it pisses me off! I would like to slap that bitch mother of hers.

I tighten my grip on the steering wheel and narrow my eyes. I glance down ally ways. I take a double take. I slam on the breaks and get out rushing up to Serika.

Serika looks up at me. There is so much pain, hurt, and sadness in her eyes I can barley stand it. Her lip is split and there are many bruises on her arms. I look next to her and see a lead pipe with blood smeared on the side of it. I see a man knocked out cold.

"I….I wanna go home." Serika says weakly.

I nod my head a scoop her up into my arms. She winces in pain when I do. Now, I really wanna kick someone's ass.


	8. Happy Family Again?

A/N: Okay sooo…..this next chapter was really hard for me to write. I really have no idea why, but it was. I hope it turned out okay. Hope you enjoy. Oh yeah….to all you people who leave me reviews….thanks a bunch! Love ya'll!

Serika's P.O.V

I lay in the back of my dads car trying not to move too much. The pain in my body is unbearable. My head feels like it is about to split open. My arms are numb from all the blows I took from those bastards. One of those guys is gonna wake up without two front teeth. Asshole deserved a lisp if he couldn't even speak proper English anyways.

Every signal stop, turn, and break puts me in more pain. I can feel blood trickling down my back. One guy also cut me severely on my thigh. Every time I take a breath my ribs feel like they are cracking every time I do.

"Hold on Serika. We're almost there." Yuki says to me.

I pray to God he's taking me to the hospital. It takes me all the strength I have to sit up. I take a quick glance out the window. Yup, going to the hospital. I sit down as I start to get dizzy.

I hear my dad's cell ring. It's probably Shuichi going nuts. Everything starts to go black and my eyes start to shut.

End of Serika's P.O.V

DIVIDERDIVIDERDIVIDER

Serika's eyes snapped open. She blinked wildly trying to get use to the bright hospital light. She still was in pain.

"Are you okay nanoda?" a voice asked Serika.

She noticed it was none other than Ryuichi Sakuma. "What are you doing here?" Serika asked.

"Your whole family is here! he said smiling. Oh, I almost forgot!" Ryu took a huge chocolate bar off of Serika's bed side table. "Chocolate makes everything better nanoda!" Ryu said happily.

"Ryuichi. I've been looking for you everywhere." a soft voice said from the doorway.

Serika saw Tohma walking towards the bed.

"Come on Ryu. We need to let Serika rest." Tohma said. "By the way, are you feeling okay?" Tohma asked.

"Yes. Much." Serika lied. "Umm….you wouldn't happen to know where Yuki and Shuichi are, would you."

"Eiri-san and Shindou-san went to get some coffee. They'll be back shortly." Tohma said with a smile.

"Okay." Serika said.

"Now Ryu, we have to go." Tohma said.

"Okay then." Ryu said cheerfully. "Bye Rika! Hope you feel better!" Ryu said as he left the room.

Serika sighed and looked at the clock. It was 1:30. /Wait, that can't be right. / Serika said in her mind.

"What! She's awake!" a voice said loudly.

"Slow down you moron! You're gonna get hurt!" another voice said.

Serika sighed and sweat dropped. She could hear her parents arguing. Serika kept her on the doorway. She smiled as she saw her pink haired father standing in the doorway.

Shuichi clambered over to Serika's bedside, "Oh my baby! Are you okay?" Shuichi asked.

"Yeah dad. I'm okay, don't worry." Serika answered.

"God, we were so worried." Shu said.

"Cut the dramatics dad. I can take care of myself." Serika said.

"Just ask the guy who got his faced bashed in with a lead pipe." Yuki said leaning against the doorframe.

"Hey dad." Serika said. "Thanks for your help."

"No problem kid-o." Yuki said.

Curiosity got the best of Serika. She looked at Shuichi then Yuki. "Where's my real parents?" she asked.

"They left town again. On that note, we talked to the judge. " Yuki answered.

"What's he say?" Serika asked.

"Because this is the second time, they can't take you anymore." Yuki said with a small smile.

"What about the papers?"

"Your grandparents signed they both really like us." Shuichi answered the now smiling young girl.

"So that means…." Serika trailed off starting to get tears of joy in her eyes.

"We're a family again." Shu said getting tears of his own.

Serika and Shuichi embraced each other best they could crying tears of happiness. Yuki smirked lightly and walked over to Serika.

"We love you." Yuki said.

"I love you too." Serika said.

"By the way, the doctors said you'll be released in two days." Shu said.

"Yay!" Serika cheered happily.

"Well, we'll let you get some more rest." Shuichi said.

As Shu got up, Serika grabbed his arm, "How long have I been out for?"

"Since yesterday." Yuki answered.

"Wow. I was really out for that long?" Serika said in a bit of shock.

"Yeah." Shuichi said.

"Well, I think I'm gonna get some more rest so I'll be wide awake tomorrow." Serika said yawning.

"Okay sweetheart. We love you." Shuichi said kissing Serika's forehead.

"Love you too." Serika said. As she began to slowly fall asleep, she thought about how nice it was to be a happy family again.

A/N: I'm really sorry this chapter was so short. Like I said…I Wrote this while I was grounded off the computer…..so the chapter sizes are gonna be a lot different. Anyways…hope you enjoyed! It's not over yet though!


	9. Healing a Broken Heart

A/N: Alright! A whole new chapter. I wanted to do some other work to this so I decided…what the hell….might as well do other things to it. hope you enjoy! –Nik

DIVIDERDIVIDERDIVIDER

Chapter Nine: Healing a Broken Heart

Serika was released from the hospital. Unfortunately for her, she was on bed rest _and _in a wheelchair. There were more problems with her then she had thought. She broke three ribs, fractured her arm in 3 different places, her back was split open and her leg was cut like a Christmas ham. The doctors said they didn't want her on her feet for awhile.

Serika swore that if see ever found those guys, she'd put them in a wheelchair permanently. Yuki lifted her out of her wheelchair ignoring the groans of pain escaping his daughter's mouth. He set her on the seat and folded the wheelchair. He shoved it in the trunk.

The drive home was long for Serika. She was still in pain despite all the pain killers. She flinched whenever they braked. /_Damn these leather seats_/.

When Serika got home, she was put on the couch. She flipped on the T.V. hoping there was something on. Nothing was of course so she decided to watch a movie. She bought Dawn of the Dead from her T.V.

Serika gave up trying to pay attention to the overly gory movie. Her mind asked questions. Was this ever going to happen again? Were her parents gone for good? She felt scared. Even though she was home, part of her heart was broken. Soon, she fell asleep. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

DIVIDERDIVIDERDIVIDER

The next morning, she woke up to the sound of people talking. Clearing her eyes, she looked around. Tohma and Mika were in the kitchen talking to her fathers. Mika looked at Serika and smiled.

She walked over to the immobilized girl. "How you feeling?" she asked.

"Umm….tired. All the pain killers they got me on really wipes me out." Serika answered still half asleep.

"You must be shook up." Mika said.

"Not really." Serika lied.

"Really? Wow. You're one tough girl."

"I guess." /_You're wrong. I'm terrified/ _

DIVIDERDIVIDERDIVIDER

The next couple of months went by slowly. Serika took many trips to the doctors and physical therapyAfter many months, she was finally able to walk on her own. She was no longer on bed rest and she was happy. Even though there were deep wounds, she knew that over time, she would over come her new fear of people and be just like how she use to be.

A/N:I now this is really short but I wanted to add a little something something. lol. Anyways….I hope you enjoy some more chapters.


	10. Christmas Part 1

A/N: Well….that last chapter was probably the most BORING thing I've ever written. I promise I won't write things like that anymore.

Serika's P.O.V

Christmas. Ahh Christmas. My _favorite_ holiday. I get to see my family and eat until I throw up. This year, Christmas is going to be at Auntie Mika's house. Shuichi is excited to see everyone and so am I. But Yuki….well, as everyone knows, he's not a big fan of his family. He's even_ more_ pissed because Tashio's coming with.

Tashio's parents left and I felt bad for him so I asked Shuichi and he gave in to my puppy dog eyes. When Yuki found out, he was so mad. When my family found out, they were excited.

I'm getting ready. The party's at 3:30 and Tashi will be here at 3:00. I look at the clock and gasp. It's already 2:50! Shit! I yell mentally I run out of my room crashing into my blonde haired father.

"What the hell Serika! Where's the damn fire!" Yuki shouts at me.

"Sorry dad. Tashio's gonna be in here in like ten minutes! I still gotta get ready!" I say standing up of the floor. I run to the laundry room and open the dryer door. This is what I get for waking up late. All I did so far was clean my room, take a shower, and scrunch my hair.

I scan my eyes in the dryer and see what I'm looking for. I grab my red and green, pleaded, mini skirt and my white, button down, slim cut blouse. I run back to my room and quickly change out of my robe and into my outfit.

As I try to zip up back of my skirt, the zipper gets stuck. "Shit!" I yell tugging on it. "Shuichi!" I yell.

I hear my father come padding down the hard wood floor. "What it is Rika?" he asks me.

"Can you help me with the damn zipper?" I ask frustrated.

"Sure thing." He says. He zips it up and turn me around. "You look great." he says.

"Thanks dad." I say back.

"Hell no." a voice says from my doorway.

I look up to see Yuki. "What?"

"Take it off. Wear something different." the author tells me.

I open my mouth to say something but Shu cuts me off. "What do you mean take it off?" my father says putting his hands on his hips. "She looks fine the way she is!" he says.

"Did you forget Tashio's coming? He's gonna be all over her!" Yuki yells back.

"She wants to dress up for him." Shuichi says.

"She can wear something different." Yuki says back.

Just then, the door bell rings. Thank God for Tashio. I run to the door and open it with a smile. I hug Tashio happily.

"Hey honey." he says.

I release him and let him come in. He shuts the door behind him. I take his coat off of him and hang it neatly. Suddenly, two arms wrap around my waist.

"You look so cute." Tashio says in my ear,

I turn in his arms so I am facing him. "And you look very handsome." I say back. I place my lips gently on his and kiss him.

He lets go of me and sits on the couch. I walk into the kitchen, "Do you want something to drink?" I ask.

"No thanks." he says.

I grab water for myself and shut the fridge. "I still gotta finish getting ready. You make yourself at home." I say. I leave to walk down the hallway.

"Did he grab you ass?" Yuki asks me.

"Shut up dad!" I yell back. Oh boy…this is gonna be a LLOONNGG night.


End file.
